1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a burner, for example for a furnace in the glassmaking industry, comprising an injector one end zone of which is intended to be exposed, during operation of the burner, to high temperatures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Burners generally comprise an injector fitted into one wall of a combustion chamber and intended to inject an oxidizer and/or a fuel into the latter in order to initiate or maintain a combustion process. Consequently, during operation of the burner, the injector is exposed to high temperature gradients, given that the end of the injector emerging in the combustion chamber is subjected to the temperature prevailing in the combustion chamber, i.e. greater than 1000.degree. C., while its other end, on the feed side, is at a temperature close to ambient temperature.
In order to ensure proper operation of the burner and thus that of the combustion chamber, such an injector must be regularly inspected, and possibly cleaned or replaced.
It will therefore be understood that these injectors are periodically subjected to large heat shocks, and occasionally to mechanical shocks during handling.
Injectors are known which are made of so-called "refractory" stainless steels having a limiting service temperature of 1200.degree. C. and containing a high percentage of nickel.
Although these injectors suitably withstand both the heat shocks and the mechanical shocks, they are often chemically attacked, which impairs their mechanical properties and requires them to be replaced.
In addition, it has proved the case that the nickel present in this steel is a catalyst for the carbonization reaction on the injector, i.e. the growth of solid structures composed of graphitic carbon and starting at the end of the injector. The formation of these graphitized protuberances frequently leads to deflections of the jets of fuel or of the oxidizer and, consequently, to deflections of the flame which, eventually, may strike the quarl and melt it.
The object of the invention is to alleviate these various drawbacks by providing a burner comprising an injector which has good thermal resistance and good mechanical strength, while preventing any risk of the end of the injector being carbonized.